


Fred/Wesley Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Fred/Wesley from Angel: the Series.Warnings: character death





	

In the quiet hours while she sleeps -- growing hotter and paler and weaker by the moment -- he tries to study his books, tries to find something, anything, that might help him figure out how to save her.  
  
But there's nothing.  
  
She wakes up, her voice hoarse with sickness and sleep, and she's reaching out a trembling hand for him.  
  
"Wesley? Please... I need you _here_."  
  
His eyes well with tears as he goes to her, leaning back on the bed and embracing her in all the comfort he has to offer. He cradles her in his arms, and tries to shut out the images that fill his mind. He can't stop the tears from flowing, from falling -- and one or two of them find their way onto her overheated skin.  
  
"Shh," she murmurs, doing her best to comfort _him_ , reaching up to caress his cheek. "Don't think about it. Just be here with me now... please..." She hesitates, her glassy eyes holding his gaze as she admits with raw defeat and anguish, "Now is all I've got."  
  
He holds her to him in silence, because his throat aches, and is filled too much for him to speak. He closes his eyes, shaking his head slightly against the images in his mind.  
  
What he doesn't tell her is that he's not seeing her imminent death.  
  
He's seeing the future that will never happen, now -- the days and nights they'd have spent together, the joys and sorrows of every battle won or lost, the soft secret pleasures of getting to know each intimate detail of the other, slowly, over time.  
  
But this will be their last battle.  
  
And they've lost it already.  
  
 _My love..._  
  
His tears keep falling as he pulls her closer to him, clinging for the dear life he knows will soon be gone.  
  
 _I finally found you... but I found you too late..._


End file.
